The Little Mermaid
by feathersnow
Summary: When he was little, his mother would tell him and his brother stories about the mystical creatures living in the sea. As he grew older, he scoffs at the fairytail. But everything changes one night when he came face to face with one. MAKORRA
1. Chapter 1

"We caught it! We caught it!"

Eleven year old Mako was in the kitchen washing the dishes when he heard the cheering above. He didn't really care what was going on deck as long as he was paid for his services to feed him and his brother, who he had left at home. It was a risk he took to join the Triple Threat Triad crew, which dealt with illegal trade at night. It was dangerous to get caught by the Police Forces or go through the storms, but the pay was much better compared to his other jobs- especially during the full moons (which he wonders why).

The cheers of the men above him suddenly turned into screams. This had caught the boys' attention. He put down his knife and ran up the stairs, onto the deck. The bright moonlight shone into his eyes but it wasn't bright enough to make out what was going on. He lit a fireball in his palm.

"Watch out! That thing is a Waterbender!" screamed one of the men.

A Waterbender?

Something quick came towards him and he quickly leapt aside. The wooden boxes behind him sliced in half. Mako's eyes widened at the state before him.

He had never seen a Waterbender before. There were only Firebenders and Earthbenders in the city. He remembered his deceased mother telling him and Bolin stories about mermaids.

And mermaids were the only Waterbenders in the world.

He saw a bright blue light at the source of where the water whip had lashed out and heard a girl scream. There were no girls on the ship as far as he could remember. He ran towards the gathered crowd, pushing his way to the front.

A bright blue tail was flapping weakly on the wooden floor. A big blue fish? As gazed traveled upwards his eyes grew wider. It wasn't a fish!

_But it can't be!_

There, on the ground, lay a dark-skinned young mermaid in the mix of a shredded fishing net. She had long brown hair which was enough to cover her flat chest. The girl looked like she was around his age or younger.

The Captain of the ship, Lightning Bolt Zolt, stood over her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and lifted her up. The mermaid whimpered in pain, trying to claw his hand from her scalp.

"What a feisty one we've got , and such beauty," the Captain said. The men laughed. Two of them gave a wolf whistle. "Gentlemen," he announced loudly, "This is the day we make history! The day we proved the world that legends were true!"

The crowd cheered, pumping their fists in the air.

"Tomorrow, we will show everyone that there are mystical creatures living below us. I bet there are more of you" Lightning Bolt grabbed her chin and forcing her to looked at him, "You'll tell us, won't you? If you do, we'll release you,"

The little mermaid responded by trying to bite his fingers. He managed to pull away just in time. The girl hissed angrily. The men gave out amusing noises. Blue sparks flew out of her captors hands-Mako realizes it was lightning- and he presses it to her chest. The girl writhed and screamed in agony, and fell limp.

"Very well. You'll make a hefty sum for us. Put her into the glass cage,"

He threw her onto the floor and the girl landed at Mako's feet. The girl used her arms to weakly lifted herself up from the floor. She looked up and found herself staring at a boy. Their eyes met. His little fire made it brighter for him to see. Mako was stunned at her beauty. Her face was round and eyes were as blue as the morning sky. The girl must've stopped to look at him too because she didn't show any sign of aggression.

It was probably only for a brief moment because the next thing he knew was that she was quickly pulled away from him. She gave a surprise yelp and was pulled backwards. One of the men was dragging her ungracefully by her tail.

"Aw, look at Mako ," said a sailor, placing a hand on the young Firebender's shoulder from behind. Mako jumped and looked up. It was Shady Shin. He had a black patch over his right eye. "He fell in love." Some whistled and "ooo"ed. "But let me warn you something, my boy, those creatures are fierce vicious and dangerous. Stay away from them,"

The men nodded in agreement because everyone had been scratched and attacked by that girl tonight. Most of the he cargo on the deck had been destroyed thanks to her waterbending. Mako gulped and silently nodded. He was also afraid of the man.

"Let's celebrate! " the Captain yelled. The crowd cheered. " We shall drink until morning. Mako, go and get the wine in the cellar. I've a bottle worth 50 years old. It's on me fellas!,"

Mako obediently did as he was told and walked away from the noisy crowd.

* * *

Mako was the youngest and only child on board. Hence, he didn't join the party. He sat in his own corner watching the men laughing, drinking and eating. The wine and the food was brought out.

He and Toza, the chef, had to cook for the whole crew a delicious stew with food that was supposed to last a week. But since they had caught a mermaid, they would be heading back to Republic Town instead of making the four day trip to Ba Seng Sei.

Mako had his share of the meal. He couldn't remember when was the last time he had such a good meal. Some men offered him rum, but he didn't like the taste and stuck to his water.

While the men were talking to about how ferocious the creatures like the girl was, he was thinking of her. He still couldn't believe on what he had saw.

A real mermaid!

His mother used to tell him and Bolin stories of them. She would tell them that the mermaids were beautiful and kind creatures who ruled the waters while men ruled the land. Mermaids and men worked together to keep the balance of the world. Then, men got greedy and the war had begun. Ever since then, mermaids had disappeared from the face of the earth and no one had seen them for centuries.

Only his mother would speak good about them. Everyone else described them as vile beasts and savages who want nothing but human flesh.

He would take in every word his mother tells him, imagining these beautiful creatures and wondering if they were real. But after his parents died, he had no choice but to grow up quicker than any kid, and believe it was nothing but a fairytail. Bolin still clings onto his mothers words and hopes to see one. Mako chuckled at the thought of his younger brother. He was going to be so jealous.

Mako wondered if the mermaid girl was okay. She had acted violently towards everyone except him. He wonders why. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He felt his mothers stories were coming back to him. Then he realized wanted to see the girl again.

The men were too drunk and to notice he was missing. Mako checked everywhere on the ship but couldn't find a glass cage anywhere. The waves were getting stronger, tilting the ship sideways and he had a had time finding his balance. His last resort was the Captain's chamber, which was forbidden. It seemed to be the one and only place. The creature was a precious cargo and it would only make sense to keep it away from others.

The chamber was unlock. The captain must've been too happy to notice or knew no one would dare to enter his private quarters. Mako pushed the door wide open and went in. The place was beautiful. It had beautiful furniture which was worth hundreds of yuans. Mako felt he had stepped into a rich world. He reached the end of the corridor which lead to the captains room. There was a huge bed, enough to fit at least six men. Not far from it was a study table overlooking the ocean. On top of it was the mermaid in the glass cage.

He had found it.

He walked slowly to the box. The glass cage was like a rectangular treasure chest, filled with water, which was twice as long as she was. There was a lid tightly fitted onto it to prevent her from escaping. With the given light from the oil lamps, Mako could see the mermaid girl even better.

The young mermaid had a bright, blue sparkling tail, and it flapped slowly in the water. Her tail looks as if it was glowing. There was a long red line on the side of it and red liquid seeping out of it, mixing with the seawater. She was injured. Her hands were bound tightly by a rope She didn't notice Mako was around. She was focusing on something else. Mako realized something was wrong with her. She looked tired and breathless. Her breath made the glass foggy. Her tail flapped weakly and she was clinging herself very close to the side and towards the lid.

He then realized it. The case was tightly shut with no holes or gaps.

She needed _air._

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

His blood ran cold and he quickly climbed up the table. He examined the box-there were no air holes on the glass box. If she didn't get air soon, she would die! He tried to lift the lid up but it was tightly shut. He grabbed his pocketknife from his pocket, flipped it open, and fiddled with the huge lock, and was failing.

The girl stared at him, but was too weak too react.

He tried pushing the chest off the table but no success. It was too heavy. Suddenly, the ship gave a violent lurch, he lost his footing and fell on the floor. He hit his head on the floorboards and he saw white spots dancing around. He was glad he managed to recover quickly because he was just in time to see the glass cage follow after him. He backed away quickly, enough for the case to tip off the table and smash onto the wooden floor.

The case hit the floor with a loud crash, flooding the floorboards with huge amounts of water and sending thousand shards of glass scattered in many directions. The brown skinned mermaid was now free and she gasped and choked for air. Her long brown hair clung to her small frame, covering her chest.

Her tail weakly flipped up and down . The sparkles began to fade and the scales began to fall.

"N-no..!" her voice was filled with panic.

The scales began dropping effortlessly revealing the brown skin underneath, revealing two legs. Her big fin shrank inwards and turned into feet.

She was now nothing more but a human like the boy in front of her.

She looked at him, frightened of what he was going to do next. Mako got up and slowly walked to her, slipping his coat off. The broken glass crunch under his boots. The girl whimpered and tried to crawl back but failing miserably because her hands were bound tightly and she wasn't use to her new 'form'. She winced as her new limbs scratch against the broken glass.

She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting him to grab her roughly by the arm or by her hair- like what the horrid man had done to her, the leader, the one who hurt her with the blue sparks coming out from his hand, but she never expect him to be kind and merciful.

Her eyes flew open and she sees the boy kneeling in front of her, adjusting the buttons. His brown coat was draped around her small frame, leaving him in his long collar white shirt.

Mako gently took her bound wrists into his hand. They were warm. With his other free hand, he reached down into his pocket and pulled out his pen knife. He flipped it open revealing the blade. Upon seeing the weapon, she tried to pull back, thinking he would hurt her. But his grasp was tight.

"Shh, it's ok," he whispered reassuringly. She whimpered. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

He quickly drove the small knife into the ropes and sliced through. She was shocked, and stopped struggling and gazed at her free wrists and began rubbing the red lines.

Mako sighed in relief and slipped his pocket knife back into his pockets.

He thought she would put up a fight like what had happened on the deck. But he realized she was too weak and scared. The Captain must've threatened and hurt her badly. He was afraid of the big man too.

He wondered if she could speak. He doesn't know what language mermaids talk.

He also wondered if she understood him as well. She didn't seem to understand that he was going to release her when he tried to calm her down.

He thought he heard a sound and he quickly turn his eyes to the door. Panic ran through him as he thought of the captain entering his private chambers and would be raged to see the mess on the floor and most importantly, the mermaid, now human, released. Mako would get blamed for it and would probably get tortured. He would return home with empty pockets and Bo and him would starve again.

To his relief, there were no footsteps approaching or any other noises. It must be his imagination. He let out a sigh.

Then, he felt a wet hand cupping his cheek and was turned to meet blue eyes. His heart raced.

The mermaid had her hands out reached and was cupping his cheeks and staring at him. He blushed. She was looking back at him and his features, probably examining him since he was a different kind of specimen.

He in return, began to study her. Without her tail, she looked just like any ordinary girl. He had never seen a dark skinned person before- most skins were peachy or whitish. Those who work at the docks were all tanned, but he had never seen a darker skin than that before. He reached out and touch her silky, wet brown hair.

Her hands were soft under his cheeks. He looked deeply into her ocean blue eyes. Her eyes had a sparkle, and they were deep as the afternoon sky. They look wild . He thinks it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

She pulled his face closer to her, and she rose up to meet his. Mako blushed. Their faces were inches apart from each other. As if they were going to kiss…

"You have weird eyebrows,"

* * *

**Short but sweet. What do you guys think? Please leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

His face turned red.

"I do not!" he spluttered indignantly and brushed her hands away from his flaming cheeks.

"I've never seen those kind of eyebrows before," she said , smiling with interest as he backed away from her. He tried to put a distance between the two of them but was failing miserably. The girl kept crawling towards him. "Are you a rare kind of human?"

Mako pulled at his scarf to conceal half of his face-covering his red cheeks. The mermaid girl continued to interrogate him.

"Are there anyone else having those eyebrows? Do you pluck those eyebrows yourself?" she ask earnestly.

"I do not!" he cried, covering his eyebrows. Everyone had said he looked like his dad. And Mako was proud of them.

"You're crazy," he mumbled and turned away from her, embarrassed to face her.

She laughed at the comment, and clutched her belly. Mako turns to look at her. It's hard to believe that it was the frightened girl who was trying to protect herself an hour ago. Her fear had vanished and was replaced with laughter and happiness. He loves her laugh. It was full of joy and freedom, and melodic like angels.

Somehow, this once frightened mermaid is now super friendly with him. Maybe a little _too _friendly.

She stops laughing and smiles, her big beautiful eyes met his gold ones.

"I'm Korra. What's yours?"

He smiled.

"Mako"

* * *

"This is so cool," Korra exclaimed bending her new limbs and wriggling her toes in front of her, "I'm having two tails!"

Mako frowned "They are called _legs_,"

"I know that," she pouted, trying to stand up with her new, wobbly legs. " Master Katara has always told me about humans and-woah!"

"Careful!" he exclaimed. Korra's legs gave way and she fell on him. "Ow!" he groaned when he hit the floorboards.

"Sorrysorry," she gasped and scrambled off him and got into a sitting position, her legs gracefully tucked together on her right side. "I'm definitely not used to them,"

Mako got up and rubbed the back of his head. His eyes fell on her bloody legs. There were many red scratches and lines covering them. The cuts must've been made when the glass box fell and broke. She must've moved a bit and unconsciously injured herself. There was a deep gash on her upper thigh- on the same injury when he saw her with her tail.

Korra caught him looking. "Don't worry about it, I can heal them,"

The girl raised both of her hands to the nearest puddle and bended the water into the air. She placed it on to her cuts. Mako's eyes widen as the water glowed and her cuts began to fade from one leg to another. She then started treating her minor cuts on her arms.

"This one is a bit difficult," she sighed as she tried to heal the deep gash. "The wound wouldn't close and I don't think I have the energy to do it. Only the healers back at home would know how to heal worse injuries like this,"

The bubble of water dropped on to the floor. She managed to close part of the wound but the red mixture didn't seem to stop flowing out, trailing down her leg. She was too weak to treat such a big wound.

"How did it happen?" he blurted out. _Stupid question!, h_e thought. _It was definitely one of the men on the ship when they caught her,_

"One of the men," she snarled angrily. Her eyes hardened and she clenched her fists as she recalled the recent memory. "He stabbed me when I was struggling in the wretched net. He was probably trying to free me, to cut the net, but I didn't want _anyone _touching me,"

The boy didn't know how to reply to her statement. Was he suppose to defend his crew or defend her? What he did know was they had to stop the bleeding.

He clenched his right hand on his left, long white sleeve. With a sharp tug, the cloth tore down, revealing his skinny pale arm. The sound of the ripping cloth startled the mermaid, breaking her angry thoughts. She looked at her human friend, who approached her with a long, white cloth in his hands.

Before she could say anything, the boy began to bandage his once sleeve around her wound. She's speechless at his kindness and just stared at his actions. She also blushed at how close and intimate they were.

"To stop the bleeding," he said as he tied the knot. Both of them looked at his handiwork. The white bandage had a red line stain. The wound had stopped bleeding. Somehow, as if it was on cue, they lifted their heads and stared into each others eyes. Gold met blue. It may be for a few seconds, but it felt like forever. She felt her cheeks grow hot. Mako broke contact first by scooting back from her to give the girl some space.

"Thanks," she said shyly. Mako nodded and pulled his scarf up, concealing half of his face.

He may have weird eyebrows, but he was the most kindest human she has ever met. It was also her first human friend. Since she was young, she heard stories from elders on how selfish and cruel humans were in the past. She always wondered if there were any good humans too. Of course, out of curiosity and enthusiasm, she had unfortunately ran right into the most evil humans. She was about to lose hope and hate all mankind until he showed up.

"Show me your fire," she asked timidly. Mako looked up. "Show me your Firebending. Please?"

The boy extended his palm and a fireball lit up. She was amazed and immersed in the beauty of the amazing light. .

"Is it true that the humans possess Firebending and Earthbending?" she asked, reaching towards the flame, not going too close, but enough to trace the outlines and feel it's warmth.

"Yes," the boy answered," But some of them are non benders. Are all mermaids Waterbenders?"

Korra nodded, "Oh, yes. We're mostly Waterbenders. There used to be Airbenders too but they got killed a hundred years ago. I've heard there's only an Airbender left,"

Mako heard about the Airbending mermaids. They were wiped out during the great war which had ended the friendship of both Man and Merman.

"So, um, do you eat fish?"

Korra arced her eyebrow and shook her head. "Most of our fishes are our friends," she explained, "They talk but they are sometimes annoying. Dolphins are much friendlier, but they don't live in the South, where we come from. It's too cold there. Our food mostly comes from the seaweeds, clams and the fishes that don't talk. If I have the chance, I would really like to try some real meat. Not from my kind, though,"

Mako was amused how open and talkative she was. The stories his mother used to tell him were now coming true as Korra speaks.

"If you came from the South, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to explore the waters," her eyes lit up as she spoke. Master Katara, my Waterbending master, was the only person who tells me amazing stories above the waters. She talks about how beautiful it is on land. I was also running away from The White Lotus guards. They follow me everywhere…."

Mako raised an eyebrow. _Could she be a princess?_

"But my mum and dad are awesome," she continued. "I may not be able to see them often but they are kind and I love them so much…"her voice trailed off sadly as she said those words. Reality struck her when she realized she would never see her home or her family again. She sighed sadly but she quickly shook off the feeling. She didn't want the boy to worry about her even more.

"What about you?" she asked, changing the subject. She pretended to sound happy.

"W-what?" Mako was stunned at the question. He was thinking about how she's coping up until now. Her question distracted him.

"Tell me about your family," she said earnestly "Do you have brothers and sisters? What are your parents like? "

"I have a brother, Bolin. He's nine. My parents..," Mako bowed his head, not wanting to look at her. It was a sad memory he didn't want to recall, "are dead,"

Korra gasped. She didn't expect that. "I'm so sorry. May I ask how it happened?"

He sighed. "They got mugged by a Firebender. He cut them down in front of me. It was two years ago"

She went quiet. She felt really sorry for him. She can't imagine what life was without her parents or her loved ones. And here she was talking how great her life. She wanted to say something to him.

"Mako.."she started.

"Bolin is the only family I have left. I run many errands and jobs as much as I could."

She placed her hand on his, hoping just a small act, a touch would comfort him. She hoped that a touch would tell him that she was sorry for what he had gone through.

The silence must've gone forever. There was nothing except the waves crashing outside.

"What do you think they would do to me?" Korra whipered, she was afraid to ask the question about her fate. She does not want to be caged up like a pet forever.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "But I think we should try to get you out,"

He grabbed her hand and stood up. He tugged her to do the same, but she was rooted on the floor, stunned at his words. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"C'mon," he said encouragingly, "we need to go. The men too drunk to realize you're missing. This is your chance,"

"B-But why are you helping me?" she asked. This human, who was supposed to be her enemy, supposed to hate her and help his crew, was instead helping her escape? Mako stared into her eyes. They were hard and defiant.

"Because….no one deserves to be separated from their family"

* * *

She was getting used to her new legs, but there was no time to have fun with them. He needed to get her out into the sea fast before they arrive back in a couple of hours. Korra wore his long brown jacket, which concealed her naked body and his red scarf. At first, she was too afraid to step out of the cabin, so Mako lent it to her. "It'll keep you safe," he had said earlier and wrapped the red fabric around her neck. She felt much more confident, but didn't let go of his hand.

"Get down," he whispered and she obeyed. Two men past them, heavily drunk, groggily walking down the hallway.

"Soooooo….what do you think the Capt'n will do wif her?" the man hiccupped.

"Most likely sell it," the second guy slurred as he took another swing of his bottled alcohol. "We need the money, man. That thing would sell big bucks! But if I were him, I would have kept her as my pet, break her like what the Capt'n did. Give her a few zaps of lightning and she'll submit. I was there when I put her in the Capt'ns suite. She stopped trashing about when the Capt'n showed his lighting again. She's not as strong as she seems now. Just like a scared fish,"

The two men laughed. Mako grit his teeth and clenched his hand around Korra, who was trembling, for assurance. Since Korra is now his friend, his perspective on the crew had changed. Hearing terrible things about her makes his blood boil on how evil and wicked they were to her.

"Definitely going to sell to the highest bidder-hic! But I heard a mythical tale that a person would be given a longer life if he eats a mermaids heart,"

The young boy's blood ran cold.

"Like, immortality" asked the crewmate.

"I read that one small piece of it's heart could make you live for another fifty or hundred years,"

"Bet everyone would want to get their hands on a pretty gal like her. I would too, if you know what I mean" the man laughed loudly.

The voices trailed off as the duel headed away from their hiding place. The whole hallway became silent again. Mako bravely go up to check the surroundings. The coast was clear. Just another turn, and they would be on deck.

"C'mon," he said encouragingly as he pulled her onto her feet. He noticed she looked smaller now and she took smaller steps. She was lost for words after what she had just heard.

_They wanted her heart for immortality. _

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," he said firmly. He will.

They climbed the stairs and moonlight poured on them, acknowledging that they were on deck. Korra broke out from her thoughs when she saw the moonlight, heard the roaring of the waves and the pull on her hand as Mako lead them to the side of the deck. Her heart skipped a beat. She was going to be free.

Mako let go of her hand. She suddenly missed the warmth.

"Go," he instructed her, "You have to swim as far away as you can and never come back,"

Korra looked over the wooden railing , seeing the welcoming waves below. She's finally free!

"Better get out fast better they notice you're gone,"

She turned to the boy, the human, who's now her friend. She took off the coat and unwrapped the scarf around her neck, and gave them to Mako. He took his clothing, slipping the coat on to conceal the torn shirt and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"You know," Korra said in a more loud and confident voice. Her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "there is a myth saying that if you helped a mermaid, you get a wish,"

Mako was shocked at her words. His mother did tell him about that, but he didn't know it was true.

"What would your wish be?"

Mako thought for a while. What was the one thing in the world that he want..?

"I want my parents back," he said hopefully. That was the one thing he really wanted. To be a real family again.

Korra's smile dropped. "I'm sorry," she said "I can't bring people back from the dead. That is the one thing mermaids can't do,"

His dropped his head. _Stupid,stupid _he thought to himself. _That wish was ridiculous. _He felt his eyes sting but he fought back the urge to cry. He lifted his head, taking a deep breath.

"Money," he stated "Bo and I need money to survive,"

Korra smiled. "And money you shall get."

She reached out her hand to cup his left cheek, "Thank you for letting me go," and she leaned closer and planted a small kiss on his right. "You're such a good person,"

Mako blushed. She stepped back and began climbing up the wooden railing. She grabbed the shrouds, supporting the mast, to steady herself. She looked down at the sea below her- prepared to jump.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

She turned to look at him. Probably seeing each other for the last time.

"We're friends, right?" she said.

Mako nodded. Before she could answer his question, they heard a male voice.

"Hey Makoooooo..!"

The boy turned his head to the voice. It was Shady Shin. He looked drunk, and was coming closer to them.

"Watcha doing ma boy?"

He casted a glance at Korra, but the girl was gone.

She had jumped.

Back into the sea.

"Um, I'm just looking at the beautiful sea," he said half lying turning back his attention to the man. "I was wondering if there were any more mermaids out there,"

"Aye," the man slurred and rested his heavy hand on the boy's shoulder. "There are more out there. I promise ya,"

When Shin walked away, Mako turned to the sea and smiled.

_Yes, there are. _

He didn't care if the Captain would blow with fury in the next five minutes. He didn't care if he would get beaten or punished if they found out that it was him who had let Korra escaped. He didn't care about the pitiful wage he's going to get once they reached the docks.

But he does care that he had seen a real mermaid and his mother's stories came true.

_.The End._

* * *

**Thank you so much for your reviews and waiting patiently for the next chapter. I know I'm a day late, but your wait is worth it ^_^ I've had surprising, enthusiastic readers asking me questions about the story. So, I've decided to answer you guys. **

**One, Mako and Korra are 11 and 10 in this fic. The characters may be a little OCC, but I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible. It'll depend as I develop the story.**

**To my surprise, I wasn't inspired by the movie "The Pirates of the Caribbean." Instead, It's my childhood cartoon The Little Mermaid-hence, the title. But since you've mentioned it because of Korra's tail changing, maybe yes. (And now I add Aquamarine as another inspiration :P) **

**Where's Bolin? He's on the land, somewhere safe. He's too young to be on the ship. **

**Is she a princess or the Avatar? Hmm... not telling )**

**Will there be a time leap? Will there be a sequel?**

**Yes, there will be. But not yet. I'm busy with college and everything and I'll see when I've the time to write. I can't make any promises. But be patient, my readers. Perhaps during Thanksgiving.. The new story will be called 'Part of Your World'. Yup, from Ariel's song. **

**And finally, please tell me what you think of it. I was supposed to be studying **** :3**

**Until another time, see ya guys! **


End file.
